1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the (co)polymerisation of olefins, in particular of ethylene, using a number of reactors arranged in series. It also relates to olefinic block (co)polymers having a polymodal molecular weight distribution and in particular to such block (co)polymers comprising ethylene, typically polyethylene.